The Color Girl
by Zaphara98
Summary: Call me cheesy for saying this, but...I'm different. I'm not like you. I'll tell you straight up - mutanthood isn't as fun as it looks. (Rated T because I'm paranoid.)
1. Chapter 1: Always Running

**A/N: A basic introduction to Raz's powers...**

**She control waves of light and sound, such as creating red light from white light or defeaning a person with a snap of her fingers. She can also hear everything in a ten-mile radius.**

**A basic introduction to Raz's looks...**

**Find out in the story! You will also find parts of her back-backstory in here. As in, her growing up and such.**

**Written from my OC's PoV...**

My ponytail flaps in the breeze. It's a beautiful day, but I don't have the time to enjoy it. My bike's wheels whir as I push the pedals as fast as I can. Sam, my brother, pedals next to me. His breath is raspy; loud, even. _No,_ I tell myself. _Don't think about the power. Ignore it._ I can hear the man's pounding feet behind us.  
"You won't escape me!" He shouts. I glance back; the man is still several yards behind us, but gaining quickly. Suddenly an idea comes to my head. I slam on my rear-wheel brakes, my bike squealing in protest. Sam stops too.  
"What are you doing?" He demands.  
"Cover your ears," I reply. My voice sounds amazingly loud. I point at the man and open my hand.

**One week earlier...**

I tapped my pencil on my desk. My room was otherwise noiseless. Well, not completely. I could still hear the talking and laughing of the TV voices, Mom's nails clicking on her keyboard, Sam's breathing in his basement bedroom. My hearing had improved immensely sincee the days before. When everything was still slightly normal...I shook the thought away. I scribbled some on my sheet of paper, then turned back to the sounds. Mom's heartbeat, Sam's pencil scratching, Dad's little snores as he slept. They were impossible for me to ignore. Dad's feet twitching, the dog's tail wagging, the gentle whoosh of water in the pipes. The swish of the wind through the leaves, the tap of a branch on the back door, the creak of a tree trunk. They were driving me nuts. I fought to return to my homework. My long black bangs fell in front of my eyes, making it difficult to see my math. I brushed them aside, setting down my pencil in the process.  
"Forget this," I sighed. The wheels of my chairs squealed as I pushed the chair backwards. My shoes squeaked on the hardwood floors. Then I heard it. The steady _slick-thump_ of a car's pistons and the _zip_ of tires on the pavement as it drove down the road. I heard the quiet drone of a businesswoman's voice come from the car's interior. She sounded vaguely familiar, and I struggled to place her with the millions of different voices in my head. Then I realized it-that was the CPS woman! I nearly threw my door off its hinges in my mad scramble downstairs. Mom didn't even glance up from her computer as I raced past. My feet pounded on the basement steps as I clambered down.  
"Sam!" I gasped as I flung his door open. "The CPS lady is coming! I think she's going to take us away!"  
Immediately my brother was up and out of his chair, his huge hands resting on my shoulders like mittens. "How do you know?"  
"I...I..." I searched for a way to explain to my brother how I found out. "I heard her."  
"How? Is she outside?"  
"She's about three miles out, I would say. Stuck as a stoplight now."  
"Then how could you hear her?"  
"Sam...I think...I think I'm a mutant." My last words came out in a burst. Sam let out what seemed to be a sigh of relief.  
"Sam?" I asked.  
"Watch." He replied. One hand came of my shoulder. In his palm a ball of something blue and sparking formed.  
"What is that?" I questioned him.  
"Energy. Electricity. I don't know. I do know how I got it."  
"How?"  
"Do you know Gambit?"  
"What kind of question is that? Everyone knows Gambit!"  
"Raz..." Sam looked deep into my eyes. "We're his children."

**Present Day**

I think about Sam's words as I wait for our pursuer to get closer. If Gambit is our father, is our mother really our mother? Who is our real mother if she isn't? The man is only three yards away. He needs to be closer...

**Two days ago...**

My father was shouting something unintelligable. He was on another drunken rampage, but this was far worse. I could hear every organ inside of him working as he screamed and threw his way through the house, looking for our absent mother. I lay curled on the floor, my head in my hands. Excrutiating pain became my overwhelming sensation as Dad grew nearer. Sam was huddled over me, protective older brother that he was. If only Sam didn't have to do this...my thoughts were cut off by a tremenous crash. Our father was standing in the doorway. I heard his words like they had been shouted in a bullhorn and run through speakers that were turned up to max, then doubled in volumn. The pain was horrible. Suddenly Sam got up, stalking over to our father. They exchanged choice words. One of Sam's fists connected with Dad's shoulder, then Dad caught Sam with a punch to the gut. Furious I leapt to my feet and shouted, "ENOUGH!"  
A clap of thunder made our house tremble. Dad fell one way, and Sam fell the other. I ran to my brother, who was coughing silently. My hands wrapped around to one of his thick upper arms and I was tugging him up. We ran out of the house, never looking back.

**Present Day**

My palm snaps outward and a bolt of sound booms forth, slamming into our pursuer's chest. He skims backward on the sidewalk. His shoes make a light scraping noise. I fight the urge to grind my teeth. Suddenly a heavy hand lands on my shoulder. I spin around, my hair smacking my nose. Then Sam is shouting, grabbing my hand, and we're running. I hear frantic footsteps behind us. Sam tugs me one way, but I stop.  
"Not there! Up!" I say. At first it seems like he is going to argue, but then he nods. Just as his fingers unweave from mine someone appears in front of us. My palms slam over my ears.  
"Leave…us…**alone**!" My voice is a scream. Sound and light roll away from me, knocking over everyone within twenty yards. Sam lay on the cement next to me, gasping for breath. The appearing person—boy—is face down next to a brick wall. I stagger backwards, straight into someone's torso. Thick arms wrap around my chest.  
"Sam!" I squeal.  
"Raz!" He roars. A ball of sparkling blue light appears in his hand, flying forwards. The man lets go as he dove out of the way. I catch a glimpse of his uniform as I scramble away. MRD. Mutant Response Division. Great. We're doomed. I dart away, slam into a cement wall. At least, that's what he felt like. I clamber backwards, close my eyes. Sounds pound me from all directions. Someone moves slowly off to my right. Not Sam. I drop to the ground as a dart whistles over my head. My hands scrape across a metal bar, and I swing it outward. Someone yelps in pain. Again, not Sam. Then I'm on my feet and running, running, always running…


	2. Chapter 2: Blood on Your Hands

**A/N: Here it is! After a really, really long wait, I give you the second chapter! The third chapter is already started, so unless I die somewhere in the close future, it should be up in about a week or so. Shout out to reviewers time!**

**The Inner Titan: Thank you! I hope this chapter keeps it at ten.**

**IcyJade2007: Thanks! Random fact: Raz's powers came from a dream.**

**Dragoncat: Here it is! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Penelope Anne Neptune: Thank you! I took your advice and added the line.**

**kitawolf12: Thanks! I'm sure you could do great!**

**Hskcqzmxbkldpyrs(Guest): Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Amazingly, I'm not the owner of Marvel. Therefore, I'm not the owner of the X-men, or the Brotherhood, both of which will show up sometime in this story. Promise.**

* * *

**(Continued in Raz's PoV)**

I wake up in a warehouse, curled beneath a thick comforter that I managed to grab on a 'trip' to my old house. For a moment I lay there in the stillness. Then Sam stirs somewhere off to my right and the quiet is broken. My brother croaks, "Water."

"Nope." I reply. "We've got soda."

I pull a rugged stainless steel bottle out from a hole I had found earlier and hand it to him. He pulls a face. "It's flat."

"Get over it." I sigh.

"But it tastes horrible!"

"It's that or nothing." In response he grumbles a bit, but seems content to take tiny sips of the flat soda. I lean against the warehouse wall and sigh again. The sounds of the city seep through the thick wooden boards. Cars zip past on the asphalt, people jog down sidewalks, chat on cell phones, complain in offices. Sam has dozed off again, and I glance over at him. His six-foot frame is stretched out in a ragged sleeping bag, his face hidden by one long arm and a few shaggy curls of black hair. I sweep a curtain of black behind my ear, feeling the scar that runs along my jaw line. It's little more than a long, thin, white bump now. I remember when I first got it two years ago. Sam had panicked and almost started a fight with my father until I had convinced him that it was an accident. Not to say that my brother's overprotective or anything...

I jolt out of my daydreams. Sam pokes my arm again, grinning like an idiot. I slap his hand away and hide a smile.

"Stop it," I protest.

"You zoned out for, like, half an hour." He responds.

"Did not. You exaggerate too much."

"So maybe five minutes. But you zoned out!" Sam raises his hands in the universal 'I surrender' position. I laugh at his puppy dog face.

"We should get moving." I start to grab my stuff. Sam clamps a hand around my wrist, shaking his head slowly.

"Maybe a bit longer?" He asks, nodding subtly to the small side door. I tilt my head as if in thought. Someone is breathing quietly outside the door. Mentally I scream at myself for getting slack on my watch.

"I really think we should go back home. Mom's going to be crazy by now." I answer.

"Oh, come _on._ You're no fun. We haven't even had ice cream!"

"You and your stomach." I roll my eyes at him, shoving his shoulder. At the same instant, the door swings open. It would have been silent to normal people. Sam laughs, his eyes sending me a concerned look. I shake my head. _Wait._

I listen as the steps come closer. Sam is rambling about something relating to motorcycles and ice cream. I make a face at him, more for show than anything else, flicking my right hand. Most people would see it as a dismissing gesture, or a spasm of nervous energy. But for us it has a different meaning.

When our bulky stalker springs from the shadows at Sam's right, my brother is already moving. The stalker - a boy - lands heavily on his knees where Sam used to be. I gather my stuff in one hand, using the other to push myself up.

"If you wanted to talk, you could've knocked." Sam drawls.

"I don't talk to mutants - I catch them and bring them in!" The boy snaps in response. He sounds almost desperate.

I lean against the wall. "And how, exactly, do you do that?"

He looks confused for a minute. Sam calls his bluff, saying, "If you're catching mutants, wouldn't it do you some good to have cuffs? And equipment?"

The boy begins to turn a deep shade of red.

"Unless..." I begin.

"I'm not a mutant." The boy snaps.

"But you just-"

"I didn't read your mind!"

I manage to keep a straight face, but just barely.

"I'm just-" the boy falters as I raise my eyebrow at him. "...reading your mind."

I nod once. "So, not-a-mutant mind-reader, would you care to tell us _why_, exactly, you're turning your kind in to the cops?"

"You aren't my _kind_," the boy spits out. "I am a human."

"And so are we. But you seem to want to have our blood on your hands." Sam puts in. The boy begins to look panicked until, finally, he stutters something I can't understand and hurries away. Sam and I exchange looks.

After a pause, he says, "You're scary."

I can't help but laugh at that, and soon we are leaning against each other, laughing hard.

**~~Line!~~**

An hour after that incident, Sam and I are wandering down the sidewalks. We keep our heads down and laugh occasionally to look more normal. At one point I catch a glimpse of a television broadcast.

_"In other news, two mutants were spotted yesterday afternoon."_ The reporter was saying. The screen flashes to a brief clip of me and Sam on our bikes. An unidentifiable wave pulses from my hands and slams into the man chasing us. Now that I see the full picture, I see a glitter of blue around Sam's hands. I don't dare look back at him. I know his face will be turned away from me anyway.

"I wonder how they're going to catch those mutants." Sam says from over my shoulder. I flick a glance at him.

"A lot of looking. And a bit of finding." I say slowly.

_"The father of these children was willing to speak to us on the show. Mr. Callahan, how did you first find out your children were mutants?__"_ Sam almost drags me away from the T.V.s. We walk in silence after that. My mind is going a mile a minute. _Dad_? On _television_? I can't help but wonder how he managed that. My father isn't the most likeable man. Unconsciously my hand drifts to my scar. With that motion I push my hair away.

A voice shouts, "It's the mutant girl!"

* * *

**Okay, random question time: If you could have an unusual or totally made up superpower, what would it be? Mine would be Raz's. Because I could use some quiet in my life! XD**


End file.
